Tempest Blade
The Tempest Blade is a mystical sword used by Yaiba Kamikaze as his main weapon. It dates back to the Muromachi Period and was forged by the weapons master of the ruling Ashikaga Shogunate. It was once prized and guarded by the Kamaitachi Ninja Clan, kept in the Kamaitachi Temple atop Mount Osore, a region where a divine river and the clan themselves keep all intruders away. It was rumored for it's name and power, sought out by many including Yaiba Kamikaze. Yaiba and a kunoichi he met along his quest, Keiko, found the blade in the hands of a powerful Kamaitachi ninja, Gorou. After his companion, Keiko, found out he had murdered her brothers he left her on the mountains and made off with the blade. Keiko curses him and his wickedness, calling him what he would later call his sword: Heartless. Description At first, The Tempest Blade was a straight edged sword wielded like any other. After Yaiba's encounter with Ryu Hayabusa, the sword is cut in half. Yaiba still uses this sword against the undead and against humans with no visable limitation. Yaiba wields his sword in a reverse grip. History Yaiba Kamikaze had heard of the mystic blade kept atop the mountain. He approached Mount Osore in disbelief of the legends of divinity guarding this place. Yaiba immediately learned he was wrong when he saw the river of three crossings. This river shows whoever looks upon it the sins they had committed, either allowing them to pass the large bride or not forming the bridge at all. Yaiba looked upon the roaring waters and saw a raging fire, occupied by all the screaming ninja he had murdered. He encountered a kunoichi of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan, Keiko. He had saved her from Kamiatchi Ninja, because he was attracted to her and he loved to kill ninja. Since Keiko is one of relatively pure nature, a bridge forms for her but not Yaiba. He asks what she sees and when hearing she can cross the bridge, he makes her carry him across. He learns that she seeks "a ninja bearing the name of divine wind," for the murder of her brothers. Yaiba promises he will help her get vengeance. The climb up the mountain seemed daunting, but as Yaiba is the stronger ninja, he uses his honed abilities to swiftly leap up the mountainside carrying Keiko with him. Upon reaching the top, they meet Gorou: guardian and wielder of The Tempest Blade. Yaiba's childhood experience at the Kamikaze Village allows him to overcome Gorou's ninpo and kill him. Keiko is in disbelief that Gorou is dead, Yaiba takes The Tempest Blade and kisses Keiko. The two of them have sex, spending hours on the mountain. Keiko discovers the tsuba (guard) of her brother's sword in Yaiba's possession, discovering he had murdered her brothers. Confronting him, she fails to kill him with her Hayabusa knife, which Yaiba recognizes. He mocks her attempts and calmly leaps off the side of the mountain, leaving her stranded. Keiko curses him and his name. She calls him what he would call his sword: Heartless. Yaiba continues to kill ninja with his new blade, soon coming face to face with Ryu Hayabusa. Ryu lands a master strike on Yaiba, cutting him and his sword in half. When Yaiba is brought back to life by Forge Industries, he still has the broken Tempest Blade in his possession, continuing to slay Zombies with it. Trivia *Although the sword is considered mystical, it hasn't shown any special properties. Yaiba uses it like any ninja, channelling his power into the blade and allowing him to cut through the strongest of objects. A pink wave of energy can be seen when the sword is swung by Yaiba. *Yaiba's reverse grip on this sword is similar to Genshin's use of the Blade of the Archfiend. *Even with the sword cut in half, it still retains its reach and power. Gallery Heartless.jpg Category:Weapons Category:Yaiba: Ninja Gaiden Z Weapons Category:Intact